You, Me, and the Kyuubi?
by RedGummies
Summary: Kiwadoi, Naruto's twin sister, is placed on the same team as her brother, along with a brooding emo. As the months go by they soon find a strange bond with the Kyuubi No Kitsune, but what are it's true intentions?


Disclaimer: I only own Kiwadoi not Naruto**  
"Hello" **emphasis or stressed words  
"Senkou!" jutsu_  
"Ohayo!" _thoughts_  
"Dear..."_ letters or notes being read or said out loud.

* * *

Kiwadoi(1) stared at her bowl of ramen with a scowl on her face. She didn't have a ramen fascination like her brother, but Ichiraku Ramen was the only place she **and **her brother could go to without risk of Naruto being poisoned. She turned her head towards her brother and sighed. She knew why everyone hated him, it **was** fairly obvious, really. Her father, the Yondaime Hokage, had risked his life to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside her brother. She recognized the seals on his stomach and noticed the spiral pattern it had. That pattern was the sign of the Shinigami, so Kyuubi wasn't getting out ever. Yet the village didn't understand that. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and crushed her chopsticks with her hands. She couldn't believe that the villagers had the **balls** to even **doubt** the Yondaime. He wasn't a fucking seal master for nothing, damn it. Accusing her brother of **being** the Kyuubi was equivalent to **mocking** her father's work, and she wouldn't stand for that, no way. So, when they had first moved into their own apartment and the villagers threw rocks at their window she threw them right back. When they told their children to stay away from her brother and instead get her away from him, she kicked the crap out of their children. Her reputation at the academy was... well it pretty much sucked. Sure, she was the top Kunoichi, but she just had a potty mouth and a small temper.  
Kiwadoi began to reminisce the time when she kicked the crap out of that damned Uchiha Sasuke during their spars. Since she had easily passed the kunoichi classes she was allowed to attend every class along side the boys, and that meant she got to spar as well. She squealed at the thought of beating Sasuke into the ground. Her nostalgic state of mind was easily picked up on by her brother.

* * *

Naruto stared at Kiwadoi as she began squealing. She only squealed when either A) she got away from a prank by blaming it on Naruto, and Iruka believed her, or B) she had either kicked someone's ass or she was thinking about it. Naruto eyed his sisters bowl of ramen. His mouth began watering. She picked miso, which was his all time favorite flavor. Glancing back at his sister, and seeing how she was still daydreaming, he sneakily inched over near her side of the counter. With shaking hands he reached over and grasped the bowl, not taking his eyes off of her for a second or else it'd be his ass she kicked. He slowly inched the bowl towards his side of the counter. They had a strange system that whatever was on their side of the counter was theirs to devower, even if they stole it from the other. Naruto grinned in trimph as he successfully placed her bowl on his side. He quickly dug in to her helping, sighing in content at the noodle-y goodness.

* * *

Ayame stared at the Uzumaki twins with bewilderment mixed with some amusement. She was a little creepy out by the fact that Kiwadoi enjoyed hitting people, though it would successfully match her name, and she was amused at their little game of keep-away. If it was the one thing that Naruto got away from, it was taking his sister's food. If he took her stuff or something like that... Ayame cringed as she remembered the indent in the wall Naruto's head made when Kiwadoi hit him for stealing her senbon needle.

* * *

Kiwadoi suddenly cursed and quickly stood up from her seat. She placed her wallet on the counter and placed her bag over her shoulder. She jogged off but quickly came back, jogging in place so she wouldn't loose her steam.  
"I gotta go to the Hospital bro. I need to stock up on first aids and I need to finish my medical training." she told Naruto. She jogged off to the hospital and yelled over her shoulder;  
"Don't waste all my money!!" Naruto sulked as he was left alone at the ramen bar and payed for their meal... well his meals. He got up and waved goodbye to Ayame and her father and quickly headed back to their apartment.

* * *

Kiwadoi drummed her fingers on her desk, bored. She had returned home only to find her brother fast asleep. This morning when she woke up he was no where to be found and now as she sat in class Iruka was called out for some reason. She sighed as she, unfortunatly, listened to the banter of the Uchiha Sasuke-Fan-Club. Her opinion of the club you ask; it was made of mostly civillian whores. She even voiced it out in one of the 'boys only' sessions but gotten in trouble for it. Proping her elbows on her desk and resting her head on her knuckles she surveyed the room. Most of the genin weren't cut out to be shinobi. The other kunoichis that had potential were Hinata, Ino; Sasuke fan girl, and Sakura; Sasuke fan girl that got by on book smarts and sucky amount of chakra alone. Kiwadoi was sure Sakura would be the kunochi of the year if it wasn't for the fact that she was better at taijutsu than Sakura.  
Kiwadoi turned her eyes to the front when she heard the door open. She side as Naruto was tied, gagged, and dragged into the room by Iruka-sensei. He removed the gag and helped prop Naruto up on his butt, in front of the classroom.  
"Naruto, what you did was serious-" She blocked out Iruka's lecture and she was pretty sure Naruto did too when she heard Iruka scream;  
"You're all going to be reviewing the henge jutsu right now." Of course the class groaned, yet Kiwadoi didn't complain. Henge was pretty easy if not boring. They walked to the front of the room and got in a line. The second two in line were Sasuke followed by his loyal puppy Sakura. After Sakura was Naruto and Kiwadoi stood behind him, with Shikamaru behind her and Ino behind Shikamaru. The first person in line started the jutsu.  
"This is such a drag." muttered Shikamaru. Ino added in her two cents;  
"We always have to pay for your mistakes idiot." Naruto muttered something but Kiwadoi was focused on breaking one of Ino's ribs with her elbow. She missed the swing and gave up seeing as how she didn't want Shikamaru to get hit instead of Ino. Shika was cool in Kiwadoi's book, and so was Shino, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru. The rest... well nobody cares about the others. It was finally Naruto's turn and she quickly covered Shikamaru's eyes.  
"Henge!" Naruto called. Shikamaru could only her the sounds of silence and what he could guess was blood splattering on the floor.  
"Orioke?" Shika asked.  
"Yep." Kiwadoi answered. She removed her hand from Shikamaru's face and covered her ears as Iruka used his Ookii Oyadama No Jutsu(2) to yell at Naruto for his prank. She uncovered her ears and heard Iruka telling Naruto that he had to clean something after school. She sighed as she would have to stay along with him if she wanted to make sure the villagers didn't try to hurt him if he were to walk home alone in daylight.

* * *

Kiwadoi watched as Naruto scrubbed the paint of the Hokage mountain faces. She had to admit, it was pretty funny. When they had first got out and saw the mountain she fell to the ground, holding her sides because she had laughed so hard. This earned her several glares, which she returned, and a smack over the head by Iruka. She had shook her fist at him in a threatening manner, but she didn't really hate him, she just liked to annoy him. She saw Iruka talking to Naruto and something had made him scrub the mountain with much vigor.

She sighed as she stared at her bowl of ramen. It wasn't often that they got to eat what she wanted, but hey, it was free and even she couldn't pass up a chance to mooch off of someone, especially Iruka.  
"Naruto... why?" Naruto turned to Iruka.  
"Why what"  
"You do know who the Hokages are, right?" Naruto nodded his head.  
"Of course I do! The Hokages are the heroes of the village and it was the Yondaime who defeated the Kyuubi and saved everyone"  
"Then why...?" Naruto snapped his chopsticks at him.  
"Cuz I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever and then the whole village has gotta respect me, and they could leave Kiwa alone"  
"Don't call me that!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. She bopped him over the head.  
"Baka! Hokage isn't about having respect, turd. It's about protecting the village cuz it's the right thing to do, and it's about protecting everyone you care about so that they could live on in peace, and it's about ensuring that the previous Hokages' sacrifices weren't in vain. It'd be pretty stupid if the Yondaime had died only for the village to get destroyed. You're thinking about it for the wrong reasons and that's one thing about you that people get annoyed about." she lectured with a serious yet remorseful tone. Naruto kept quiet and thought about what she had said. All the previous Hokages had done that.  
"Iruka-sensei, why does Hokage-jiji protect the village?" he asked. Iruka thought for a moment.  
"Well, he does it because it's his duty, and he wants to protect it. Also... well I guess he thinks of the entire village as his family, just like you and Kiwadoi think of him as a grandfather. He cares a lot about the village and would die for it." he answered with admiration. Naruto nodded solemnly and the rest of the night went by in silence.

* * *

Kiwadoi sat outside the academy building, swinging to and fro. She had just passed the graduation exams and was now waiting for Naruto. The graduation test was on the Bushin No Jutsu and Kiwadoi made sure that Naruto perfected his Kage Bushin No Jutsu because she knew his reserves were to high for an average kid, just like what she heard the from the Sandaime about the Yondaime. She chuckled at the thought of the genius and youngest Hokage having trouble making even one regular Bushin.  
"Kiwa-aneue! Kiwa-aneue!" Naruto ran out of the academy like the Kyuubi was after him.  
"Over here baka-otouto!" she called to him as she waved her hand. Naruto ran over to the swing with a grin on his face.  
"Look, look!" he pointed to his forehead. "I passed aneue(3)!" Kiwadoi smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair.  
"Omedetou gozaimasu(4) otouto(5)." "Mou..." he grunted, hating his hair being ruffled.  
"Arigato aneue"  
"Doushite?(6"  
"If it weren't for the fact that you taught me Kage Bushin I would have failed"  
"I told the old man about your problem and he suggested Kage Bushin. He taught it to me, and I got it down, so I taught it to you. The only reason you're so good at it is cuz of that big ol' chakra reserve you've got. It's bigger than an average chuunin"  
"Hontou(7"  
"Hai"  
"Sugoi(8)!" Naruto shouted in glee. Kiwadoi hopped off the swing and grabbed Naruto's hand.  
"C'mon let's go get some ramen"  
"Ano, aneue"  
"Hm?" Naruto poked his fingers shyly, much like Hinata.  
"How about we get some sushi and dango this time?" Kiwadoi smiled at the gesture and nodded.  
"You go get ramen for takeout and I'll head to the store to buy dango and sushi, and maybe even some bento boxes if we have enough money." Naruto nodded his head and went off to Ichiraku Ramen while Kiwadoi's first stop was the only dango shop in town.

* * *

Kiwadoi looked out the window as she saw a lot of chuunin and jounin running ontop of the rooftops.  
"Zentai(9)?" She saw Iruka passing by the window. She climbed out of bed and quickly put on her shirt and some shorts, not wanting to waste time by struggling to but on a bra. She ran into Naruto's room and saw he was still asleep. She quickly wrote a note for him and left the apartement as fast as she could.

* * *

"Stop right there, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted. Mizuki grunted and threw a windmill shuriken. Iruka dodged the shuriken, only to get hit with a barage of kunai.  
"HAHAHA! Iruka did you really think you could stop me?" Mizuki taunted.  
"Gyaaah!" Kiwadoi yelled out as she rammed into Mizuki's stomach.  
"Kiwadoi!" Iruka shouted. She dropped onto the ground, dizzy from the hit. She shook her head and quickly got up, pulling out a kunai.  
"Stop right there jackass!" Mizuki grunted and got up off his feet, glaring heatedly at her. She spied the scroll on his back and gasped.  
"The Forbidden Scroll! Bastard, that's treason!" she shouted and rushed at him. She swung her leg at him, only to have him catch it in his head. She pushed off the ground and threw her fist at him. He caught it was well. She used her free hand to try and grab the scroll only to have him push her back. She twisted in the air and landed on the ground. She jumped, avoiding the shurikens thrown at her.  
"Kiwa-aneue!" Naruto shouted as he entered the clearing. She turned to him.  
"Naruto, help Iruka-sensei!" Mizuki charged and stabbed a kunai in her side as she was distracted. She grunted in pain and slumped to the floor, clutching her side as she tried to stop too much blood from flowing. She hissed at the pain and tried to get up only to have Mizuki kick at her wound. She gasped and coughed up blood.  
"Aneue! Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing?!" Mizuki sneered at Naruto and threw his last windmill shuriken at Naruto. He froze in shock as the weapon came flying towards him.  
"Naruto!" Iruka painfully ripped the kunais from his leg and rushed over to Naruto. He jumped in front of him shielding his body.  
"Guhg!" Iruka grunted as the shuriken pierced his back. He struggled to keep his weight off of Naruto. He stared at him with tears in his eyes.  
"Sensei"  
"It must have been difficult... being lonely... I was an orphan too... but I had no siblings. You're lucky... to have an aneue like Kiwa... quickly, get her to a hospital!" Naruto nodded and crawled from under Iruka's body. He rushed over to Kiwadoi and lifted her arm over his head. He held on to the side that didn't have the wound and jogged with a limping Kiwa towards the village. Mizuki watched as they left through the bushes.

* * *

Naruto placed Kiwadoi down by a tree and took out a roll of bandages. He lifted her shirt and quickly covered the wound and pulled out a blood clotting pill from his weapons pouch. Kiwadoi didn't have the strange healing ability he had so he made sure to carry many blood clotting pills just in case. He gave her the pill and rested her back against the tree.  
"I'm gonna go help Iruka-sensei"  
"Why are you protecting him, Iruka?" Naruto paused as he heard Mizuki's voice.  
"That demon kitsune killed your parents, and you're protecting him? Or were you using the kitsune as a distraction"  
"Shut up!" Iruka shouted. "He isn't the Kyuubi"  
"Yes he is! He killed the Yondaime, and your parents! Once I kill you I'll finish off the girl and the demon. I'll be hailed as a hero when I blame the damned thing for the girl's death and yours, old friend." He cackled with mad laughter.  
Naruto stared into the bushes where the sounds were coming from in shock. It all made sense to him. The name calling, the beatings, his crazy stamina, the chakra, and the nightmares. He shook as tears flowed. Kidowai roughly grasped his shoulder and pulled him to look at her.  
"I knew..." she hissed from gritted teeth. "I've always known that the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into you"  
"But...b-but why...?" Naruto asked. She glared at him.  
"**Baka**-otouto!" she hissed again at the pain. "You're my brother, no matter what. I began studying seals and medical jutsu for you"  
"For me"  
"To protect you! The seal has the mark of the shinigami. The Kyuubi ain't comming out. And even if there was a chance, I'd stay by your side, always..." her breathing quickened. "You're my brother... my twin and we're family...And family sticks together... even if you really were the demon." Naruto choked back sobs as he quickly wiped his eyes.  
"He and I are the same." He turned towards Mizuki's voice. "He'd have done the same if he had the chance. He's a demon just like me, and he only wants the scroll for his own desires. He's using both you and the girl"  
"You're right..." Naruto froze at Iruka's voice. "You're right... that is a monster... but, but Naruto... Naruto is no monster! He may act up, if only for attention, but he works hard, harder than anyone! And he's not using Kiwadoi! She wants to stay by his side, their family! And..." Iruka's voice grew softer. "And I wish I had been there more... for him... for the both of them. I should have been there." "Iruka-sensei..." Naruto whispered.  
"Go, Naruto..." she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out several papers. She gave them all to him.  
"These are seals. Place them on a few trees, in a triangle, and channel chakra through them at the same time... it'll seal Mizuki into the area until the ANBU get here. Use Kage Bushin. If anyone cane use... and large amount of 'em, it's you." Naruto clutched the seals and nodded his head. He tightened his headband and ran through the bushes.

* * *

Mizuki swung a kunai in his hand. He grasped the handle and pulled it over his head.  
"Good bye, old friend"  
"Raaahhh!" WHAM Naruto ramed into Mizuki. He dropped on the floor and formed a one hand sign seal.  
"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the clearing they were in. Iruka stared in awe at the sight and from the tree Kiwadoi was resting at she smiled proudly.  
"C'mon sensei... if you're not gonna do anything then I guess it's my move"  
"YAaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Naruto stared at the bloodied mess that was a beaten Mizuki. Naruto chuckled nervously as he turned to face Iruka.  
"Hehe... guess I overdid it..." Iruka could only nod.  
"Uzumaki, Umino..." Naruto turned as ANBU appeared in the clearing. They looked at the bloody Iruka and one of them nodded in amusment.  
"Nice work Uzumaki..." Naruto blushed and rubbed his finger under his nose.  
"Hehe... arigato... ah! Aneue! Is Kiwa-aneue going to be okay?!" he asked as he tugged on the ANBU's shirt histarically.  
"Hai, she's at the hospital already." Naruto sighed in relief.  
"Thank god..." Naruto bowed his head and spoke loudly, "Arigato sukoburu(10) ANBU-sonjou(11)"

* * *

Kiwadoi grumbled as she sat in the hospital.  
"I'm bored"  
"I am too, but you don't see me complaining." Kiwadoi turned her head to look at Iruka, who was laying in the hospital bed next to her.  
"You're an adult, you're not suppose to complain"  
"Once you put on that headband you become an adult." he retorted.  
"Touch? Iruka-sensei, touch"  
"Kiwa-aneue!" She turned her head towards the door and saw Naruto running in. He was carrying dango and sushi. He placed them on her tray.  
"Here ya' go aneue!" "Arigato... whose team am I on?" she asked. Naruto smiled brightly.  
"We're on the same team!" She turned over to Iruka and pointed at him.  
"You owe me a hundred and fifty ryo..." Iruka grumbled.  
"I'll pay you later"  
"You'd better, so who else are we with Naruto?" Naruto's good mood instantly faded. Kiwadoi's eye twitched.  
"Sasuke-teme is on our team"  
"Shimatta!" she cursed.  
"Well I have to go, I'm meeting our sensei soon. I'll tell you what happens later, okay?" She nodded her head.  
"Ja aneue"  
"Ja."

* * *

Glossary;

1) Kiwadoi = dangerous  
2)Ookii Oyadama No Jutsu = Big Headed Jutsu (most likely made up; literal translation "Big Head Jutsu")  
3)aneue = older sister  
4)Omedetou gozaimasu = congratulation  
5)otouto = little brother  
6)Doushite = why?  
7)Hontou = really?  
8)Sugoi = wow!  
9)zentai = what's the matter (literally "whatever is the matter?")  
10)sukoburu = very much  
11)sonjou = superior (one's superior)


End file.
